The functioning of various integrated circuit devices, such as n-channel field effect transistors (NFETs) and p-channel field effect transistors (PFETs) may be disrupted when the device is struck by ionizing radiation. Disruption of individual devices can lead to failure of the integrated circuit containing the devices. Devices built in silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates are particularly sensitive because charge generated by ionizing radiation is difficult to dissipate. Therefore, there is a need to monitor ionizing radiation events in integrated circuits fabricated on SOI substrates.